


Four Times

by YennaWang



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: College, Cuteness overload, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High School, Middle School, Modern AU, Modern Alternative Universe, One Shot, Oneshot, life - Freeform, national kiss day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YennaWang/pseuds/YennaWang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy International Kissing Day!!</p><p>Four times Korra and Asami kiss. A oneshot of the progression of their feelings and relationship between middle school to college graduation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Times

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just found out like thirty minutes ago that it's International Kissing Day (from listening to the radio). And of course I had to write something for Korrasami. So here's a quick little oneshot that I wrote way too quickly and did not proof read well. Anyways I hope you enjoy :)

  1. **Middle School**



“Korra!” Asami threw her backpack onto the ground and sprinted after her best friend. “Give it back!”

Korra’s laughed as she sprinted around the parking lot of the school. The two of them had been waiting for the last twenty minutes for Asami’s father to pick them up and Korra had gotten bored. She had snatched Asami’s sketchbook right from her hands mid sketch and was now teasing her best friend. 

“Never,” Korra said followed by a fake maniacal laugh. She weaved her way through the parked cars of the teachers until she caught a glimpse of Asami’s deathglare. She paused at the side of a car with Asami across from her. “Fine have it back.” Kora tossed the sketchbook across the hood of the car, but snapped a hand over her mouth as soon as she had let go.

Asami hadn’t expected Korra to throw her sketchbook back to her and it hit her square in the face. She let out a little groan as she dabbed under her nose to make sure that it wasn’t bleeding.

“Oh crap,” muttered Korra as she sprint around the car. “Let me fix that.” She continued to get closer to Asami, meaning to kiss her nose like a parental figure would to make the pain go away. But instead she had to be a clumsy, embarrassing teenager.

As she was a step away, she tripped over her own feet straight towards the shorter Asami. Their lips crashed together with a painful click as their teeth hit. Instantly Asami jerked away and Korra fell to the ground. 

“Oh my god!” Asami grasped Korra’s arm and pulled her upward. “Are you okay?”

Korra rolled her wrist a bit and nodded. It was a bit sore, but not bad. “Yeah I’m good. But shouldn’t I be asking you that?”

“I’m fine.”

After that neither of them acknowledged what had transpired before. Kissing your best friend wasn’t a normal thing to do. And both the girls just passed over it as an accident that wouldn’t happen again.

 

  1. **High School**



Asami let out a squeal as she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her down. She landed softly in Korra’s lap and she felt a nose nuzzle against her back.

“Let go. You’re drunk,” she said exasperated. Korra had such a problem with being a cuddlebug when she was drunk and Asami wasn’t in the mood for it. Just a couple of days ago she had broken up with Mako and only came to the party because Korra insisted.

“I’m not… drunk. Chyou are,” Korra slurred.

Asami forced Korra’s arms open and stood up. She grabbed Korra’s hand and pulled her up from the couch. “I’m taking you home.”

“Nuh uh… party poooooppppeeerrrr.”

Asami rolled her eyes as she guided Korra out of the packed house and towards her car. “Yeah yeah.”

She unlocked her Satomobile and guided Korra into the passenger seat, making sure to put a protective hand over Korra’s head so that she didn’t hit her head. She then buckled her best friend in. She made her way around the car and slid into the passenger seat. The car roared to life and she made her way to Korra’s.

“Chou know… You da bomb Asami.”

“Thanks Kor,” Asami said as she turned onto Korra’s street.

“No I mean… it. Like chyou’re the bestfriannndd anyone… could ask for.”

Asami brought the car to a stop and got out. By the time she made it around to the passenger side Korra had already opened the door and was trying to get out, but was hindered by her still buckled seatbelt. Asami sighed as she reached over to unbuckle it, but froze as she felt Korra’s lips on her cheek.

“I luuuvvv you,” Korra muttered drunkenly.

“I know. I love you too Kor.” She guided Korra out of the car and towards the front door. She stopped and looked at Korra who looked half asleep. “You have your key?”

Korra bobbled her head, but did nothing else. Asami sighed and rummaged through Korra’s jacket pockets to find her house key and unlocked it. She didn’t make it far before an angry looking Tonraq entered the hallway.

“Korra you-” his booming voice stopped once he noticed that Asami was holding up his daughter. “Is she drunk?”

“Uh, yeah,” Asami said quietly.

He groaned and rubbed his temple. “Did you drink too?”

“No sir.”

“Good. Thanks for bringing her home safely.” He picked up Korra bridal style and she nuzzled into her father’s arms. Tonraq looked at Asami and smiled warmly. “You’re too good to her.”

“She’s my best friend sir. It’s mandatory to look out for her.”

“Well she’s lucky to have you.” He nodded his head and began to walk up the stairs towards Korra’s room. “Get home safely.”

 

  1. **College**



“Fuck,” mumbled Korra with a shaky voice. “I can’t believe he cheated on me.”

Asami wiped Korra’s tears away with her thumb and then pulled her into a warm hug. “He didn’t deserve you anyways.”

“I really thought what we had was good though.” Korra hiccoughed and nuzzled into Asami’s shoulder.

Asami whispered comforting words and stroked Korra’s short hair. She hated to see her best friend like this, to see her in pain. She kissed the top of her head and sighed.

“God...why can’t guys be like you,” Korra mumbled.

Asami’s heart soared and sank at the same time. It took her a while, but during their first year at college she realized her feelings for Korra. She realized that she didn’t just admire her and love her as a best friend, but much more than that. She loved her, truly loved her. But she knew she couldn’t tell her best friend this. She didn’t want to lose what they already had.

Korra lifted her head and looked up at Asami with teary eyes. “You’re the best Asami.”

Asami grinned and leaned forward to kiss Korra’s forehead. “You’ll get through this, like you always do.”

“Only because you’re by my side.”

 

  1. **Graduation**



Korra jumped up into the air and spun around once with her fist pointed to the sky. “Wooohoooo!”

Asami smiled at her best friend. “We did it!”

“Yeah we did!” Korra rushed over to her and pulled her into her strong arms. Asami rested her chin on the top of Korra’s head and sighed. 

“Remember when you were taller than me?”

“Don’t remind me,” mumbled Korra. “I liked it when I was taller.”

“I like how it is now.” Asami smiled down at her best friend, losing herself in her icy blues.

Korra bit her lower lip and nodded. “Other than being short, it’s good,” she joked. “You’re going to the party tonight right?”

“Yeah. It’s probably the last time we can party so freely before entering the real world.”

Korra laughed. “Very true. I’ll see you there then.”

Asami nodded and watched Korra weave her way through the crowd to find her parents.

 

Korra plopped herself down onto the worn couch next to Asami. She handed her a beer and took a swig of her own. “Last party and it kind of sucks.”

“It does.” Asami drank her beer and rested her head onto Korra’s shoulder. “You know, I’m kind of scared for the future.”

“You, scared?” Korra said airly. “The woman who’s always had a plan since she was three… is scared? You already have a super nice job lined up and don’t have any student loans at all cause you were miss valedictorian.”

“That’s not what I’m scared about,” Asami said quietly. She took another sip of her beer and could feel a light buzz having had two beers already. 

“What is it then?”

“Everything’s going to change. We’ll be on our own Korra. You won’t be beside me like this.”

“I’ll always be there for you Asami.”

Asami lifted her head and squared herself to Korra, sitting in a lotus position. “Korra.”

Korra turned her head to look Asami straight in the eye. “Yeah?”

“I, um…” She furrowed her brow and then looked down at her hands that were clasped in her lap. “Nevermind.”

“What?”

“It’s nothing.”

“Asami what is it?” Korra could tell that something was bothering Asami.

“Can we leave? I’m kind of over college parties now.”

Korra chuckled. “Yeah, let’s go.” She grasped Asami’s hand and led her out of the house. 

They walked in comfortable silence enjoying the crisp air and the darkness of the night. The only light being from the moon and the stars.

“No matter what we’ll still be friends… right?” asked Asami breaking the silence.

Korra let out a huff of air. “Did you really just ask me that?”

“Sorry. You’re right. I’m just being weird tonight.”

“I, um was just joking Asami. I kind of plan to be friends with you forever.” Korra flashed a lopsided grin at Asami as she nudged her with an elbow.

“Friends forever,” Asami said under her breath. As usual words like that were truly bittersweet.

“Hey, look over there.” Asami followed where Korra was pointing and stood with an awed expression. To the side was a field illuminated by thousands of fireflies.

“Wow. It’s beautiful.”

Korra grinned at Asami. “Yeah. Come on.” 

She grabbed Asami’s hand and began pulling her towards the field at a full sprint. The two of them skipped and twirled among the bright lights. Their laughter floating up into the night sky. They continued to run around until both of them were breathless and they fell to the grass. Both of them lying on their backs looking up at the twinkling stars.

“That was fun,” said Asami between breathes.

“Yeah.” Korra squeezed Asami’s hand, forcing Asami to realize that they’d been holding hands the whole time they had frolicked through the field.

She turned her head and watched Korra’s eyes flit around looking at the stars. Even in the dim lighting she was still struck by how beautiful her eyes were and how much she’d miss them when they’d be separated due to college being over.

“I’m going to miss you.”

Korra turned her head to look at Asami. “We’re still both going to be in Republic City. It’s not like we’re going to be super far from one another.”

“But we won’t see each other everyday like we have been.”

Korra pouted. “True.” She let go of Asami’s hand and propped herself up with an arm. She looked down at her best friend and had a weird feeling in her stomach, butterflies. For the past few months she had been looking at Asami differently. She kept noticing how beautiful she was. How smart and kind she could be. How she was always there for her. How she wanted Asami to be more than just her best friend.

Korra wasn’t sure what made her so brave, maybe the alcohol, but without a word she closed the gap between them. Her heart raced as she felt Asami’s soft lips against hers and her it sped even more when she felt those lips kissing her back. She felt breathless and lightheaded and all she could think about was her best friend. Wait… her best friend who she was now kissing.

Korra suddenly pulled back with widened eyes and a hand over her mouth. “I’m so sorry,” she mumbled against it. “I-I… shit. I’ve just fucked everything up.”

Asami just shook her head and grabbed Korra’s hand. She placed it over her heart and looked softly at Korra. “No, you’re not.” Korra’s expression changed feeling how fast Asami’s heart was beating, almost as fast as her own. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this.”

Asami slipped a hand behind Korra’s neck and pulled her back down to kiss her. “I love you,” she whispered against Korra’s lips.

“I love you too.”


End file.
